THANKS CHRIS MCCLEAN!
by Imagi
Summary: After seasons of being pushed around and humilated on Total Drama, Tyler speaks up. And lucky for him it's his lucky day...really. This is AU and features many characters from all four seasons and Jasmine, LeShawna's friend. Twelve of them though have roles never thought up of before in Total Drama fandom. :D Read and Review.


_**THANKS CHRIS MCCLEAN! **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- I who am self-designated as Imagi do NOT own Total Drama Island or any of its spinoffs. If I did I would Ezekiel wouldn't have been turned into a rip-off of Gollum and would have gotten a chance to show his true personality….he knows 8 languages…the guy sure isn't stupid as the show writers lead us to believe…just naive.**_

_**Important Note 1-Any bold print with * are inward thoughts of the main character, Bold with italics are announcements and Italics are people talking in the background.**_

_**Important Note 2-ALTERNATE UNIVERSE so expect the unexpected. :D**_

_**Important Note 3-ONESHOT…if anyone wishes to expand on this idea please ask.**_

_**That said enjoy the story! :)**_

* * *

***The world is dark…the world is cruel…***

_It was a fact of life that he wasn't one of Chris McClain's favorite people. And as any of the suckers/contestants knew well…if you weren't a host favorite, things became very difficult for you very fast on the Total Drama series._

_For the brunet it was especially true as the narcissist host seemed to make it his sadistic life mission to traumatize him at every turn with his phobia…chickens. Buried underground with a chicken, having to be conscious while holding a chicken, chicken relay across a shark filled Niagara Falls…navigating secret government base filled with alien chickens….it was all something Tyler had become unfortunately well acquainted with over the many seasons of the unholy show. This latest stunt though crossed the line._

Letting the pure anger that now filled his body give him courage, the red suited jock bolted to his feet…

And promptly fell over thanks to a well placed foot. Ignoring the laughter coming from Chris's many resident CCC's, (_Camper Chris Champions_) (also _known as the Pets Reek And Are Terrible Crew_) he continued his trek down the heavily battered and mostly broken stairs of last season's Chrisoliseum.

"Now hold the ketchup and eat the mustard! I get the whole grand slam you're the host now do thirty pushups and wash the car! And the whole one hundred cast thing newbies, not newbies yet not originals and us originals…AND the reunion AND even the hey guess what you're going to compete again on a boat for an entire year!" Tyler declared out loud as he continued to storm, fall down and through the stairs.

Throughout his little speech the jock had passed a few of his original and fellow underdogs. Bridgette "_The Surfer Girl Who Actually Cared_" had used her surfboard to block a gaping hole in his path, the couple of Eva "_The Temperamental Not A Villain_" and Cody "_The Stalker's Dream Man_" together pulled him out of another hold while Harold "_The Geeky Talent Master of Geeks_" used his num yo's to scare away the chicken that had been unknowingly perched on his head as he continued to rant.

"But this…THIS is the cake that ate the bunny rabbit! Or was it a snake…or a shark…BUT that's not important! It's the –"

**POW!**

* * *

***Only that sport hater would want to host the newest season of Total Drama on opening day of the Olympics!***

Tyler ranted inside his head as he walked into the international corridor of a real airport while leaning on Eva for support to avoid hurting his various injuries he had received that morning from the PRAAT crew.

Behind him the other five members of TDO (_Total Drama Outcasts_) exchanged sympathetic looks at each other as they collected their belonging from airport security and hurried to keep up.

"Well, look on the bright side! Sure we got in trouble, you for interrupting McClain's self glorified speech, Vito for punching out Scottie, Duncan and Keith for punching you and well us for helping you…" Cody trailed off and giggled nervously.

"Which we wanted to do not just because it was the RIGHT thing to do." Bridgette prodded.

"And who cares that we had to find our own way to get to season too many to count in Paris…Heck! At least we TDO's got permission to leave jerk stadium today..which we would have done bet or no bet. Mike from Season 4 added nonchalantly before letting out a huge gasp causing the group to turn in reflex to the raven hair's distinctive personality quirks.

Tyler chuckled softly ignoring the dull throbbing of his bruises as he watched "Svetlana" prance over to the Nikki D's section of the food court and perform a rapid spin before turning to order for the rest of the outcasts.

"Yet we have plane tickets for London instead." Eva groused continuing the conversation as they walked over as well.

"First CLASS tickets. And Honest yet expensive mistake, GOSH!" Harold scowled.

"True, but when you think about it we had two choices. We lose Chris's bet and spend more time at the PamperdeChris suites with the PRAATS, Sierra, the neutrals and the newbies until it was time to leave for next season where we would be Chris's INTERNS…or we try to win the nearly impossible bet of finding a flight out that Chris did NOT block with just a bunch of money and a whole lot of luck?" Cody commented.

"Money." The rest of the group deadpanned.

"And we did it! I mean sure it took several hours and we're on two different flights, but we're flying on a REAL airline! Not Air Chris 1, 2 or 3." Bridgette added as they reached the food court and sat down at a table right next to the extra condiments stand.

"Which come to think of it it's probably for the best, knowing Cody obsessed Sierra, by now she's out of extreme Chef timeout, broken down Cody's door at the hotel and even now is probably blackmailing Chris for an early start to the next season for more Codytime." Harold theorized.

"SIERRRRA!" Eva growled out grinding her fist into her hand and Tyler nodded in agreement.

***I heard stalkers were bad, but collecting Cody's DNA and getting caught trying to alter Chef's clone a matic pony maker to make clone babies?! Man am I glad I wasn't anywhere near Eva when she found out! Oh wait…I'M NEXT TO EVA NOW! Bad…very bad!***

"And even if she does race to the airport we're already through security, customs and we're going to London instead of Paris." Bridgette said quickly to Tyler's relief.

"And we leave soon Lady Nike! Well some of us sooner than others." Cody reasoned.

"And my dad got us hotel tickets to hotels not rented out by Chris!" Tyler finished with an enthusiastic smile, but it quickly faded when he noticed a nearby businessman reading a paper, the back side full of pictures of the Canadian Olympic athletes that would soon be representing their country on the biggest sports competition to end all sports competitions.

***Evil…Unpatriotic...Self Centered Bas-***

That's good right? Uhh..Tyler…Tyler?"

"HEY! CLOUD BOY! CODY NOVA WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

Tyler was shaken from his dark thoughts by Eva's yell and he jumped in reflex the motion causing a yelp of pain from his lips as he once again irritated the heavy bruises on his chest. Almost immediately he felt the soft touch of something cold being pressed to yet another of his pains…his black eye.

"Ooohh…wait til I get my hands on those prison punks and Keith!" Bridgette ranted as she dabbed gently at it with an old cloth. The blonde also jumped when a tray filled with food was slammed down on the table by an angry Mike.

"Tell me about it! I thought I had the whole control personality thing under control and then HE comes next season and makes me seem like…and Chloe…and then the-CHLOOOOEEEEEE!"

***We're all just a busted soccer ball to the bald old guy who thinks he's hot...but he's really not…heck! His face would probably melt if it gets hot enough… HEY! maybe…NO! But then again…***

"No no no no homework on ice cream Wednesdays!" Tyler sudden blurted out loud gaining the attention of both his fellow Total Drama outcasts and the patrons of the food court as he shook his head firmly to get rid of the wicked thought.

"Homework on ice cream Wednesdays?" Bridgette asked in amusement as she replaced the rag over the brunet's eye and gripped it tighter as the boy nodded again enthusiastically as he reached for his burger and took a large bite without answering the question. Luckily Harold was more than willing to answer.

"It's one of Isabelle Nora Saneson's favorite quotes! And the one she said just before she landed a perfect score on the Vault eliminating Zoey Flowers and earning her the last coveted spot on the Olympic Gymnastics team." The auburn teen explained eagerly.

"Isabelle Saneson…Oh you mean Izzy!" Bridgette beamed before looking thoughtful.

"Hey now that I think about it wasn't she also-"

"You mean the BMX? She does that a hobby I heard, but she can't-"

"Race competitively since she accidentally crashed taking out of the racers, cheered and said do it again."

**Not only that but she was one of two who escaped the clutches of blight Chris.***

Tyler thought to himself remembering all too clearly of a past team reward…a night of television filled with commercials and Chris approved movies that was quickly shut down by a furious Chris courtesy of a little news interview by Izzy (Jelly) Saneson and Ezekiel (Jumper) Zutanan two of Canada's best trampoline specialists.

***And to think it all started with an open missed mall audition for TDI, a fall off the third floor balcony and a trampoline.***

The jock smirked to himself as he remembered Chris's many rants and attempts to force the pair to abandon their athletic training in favor of joining his drama filled dangerous and degrading show despite both never filling out the audition form.

***Jelly and Jumper even kept their blank forms as a memento of the life changing day which they proudly showed on the interview last year. Chris HATED that.***

An instant tapping on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Annoyed he looked into Cody's wide eyes as he frantically pointed to a large crowd of people in athletic jackets and carrying duffle bags walking past the food court. Accompanied by security and chatting happily, the athletic crew occasionally stopping to talk to people in passing or pose for a brief picture.

It wasn't until a short brunet with a red head perched on his back wearing a toque started to break away from the group commenting about needing ketchup that it finally sunk in.

***Is that…oh great sport of football and sports it is! Okay Tyler DON'T panic…it's only Jelly the Gymnast and Trampoline Artist and her boyfriend Jumper, Archer and fellow Trampoline Teammate…two of Canada's best two sport athletes…are coming your way…DON'T PANIC…whatever you do DON'T panic…***

"WE NEED HOT SUPER SIZED NIKKI D FRIES, COOKIES AND A BAG OF APPLES WITH CHILI SAUCE PACKETS STAT!" Tyler blurted out bolting from his chair…and promptly falling towards the ground.

* * *

"Ketchup ahoy my Zekey!" Izzy roared out pointing dramatically at the condiment table smack dab in the middle of the grab and go dining area. Right next to it were a group of fellow teenagers who stared wide eyed at them their mouths open in awe.

The rest of the food court was absorbed in their own conversations, food and/or taking pictures of the other passing Olympians. Ezekiel smiled and moved closer to the object of his girlfriend's attention fully taking advantage of the empty rows of booths as he neared his target…

"WE NEED HOT SUPER SIZED NIKKI D FRIES, COOKIES AND A BAG OF APPLES WITH CHILI SAUCE PACKETS STAT!"

Startled eyes of grey and vibrant green looked over at the condiment teens just in time to see one of the males fall towards the harsh floor. Fortunately he was caught by a very strong raven haired female causing Izzy to cheer.

Ezekiel on the other hand was annoyed since the boy's shout had attracted the attention of the full food court and one of the Olympics main sponsors…the last thing he and Izzy needed on a time crunch. However his mood quickly changed when he noted the teen's inability to stand without support from his friends.

Placing his hands firmly on the red head's ankles to prevent his girlfriend from leaping off, he turned and smiled at the crowd.

"Looks loike you caught us on one our ketchup runs eh."

* * *

"That's Izzy and Zekey for you! We always go for the Olympic record in last minute ketchup hunts!" Jelly winked causing the crowd to laugh and flashes from cameras to go off.

"Boot unfortunately if we don't leave knoo we're gooing to miss our flight to London eh. So on behalf of Team Canada…we'd joost loike to say-"

The injured jock vaguely listened to the quick impromptu interview by the trampoline duo as he retrieved his unusual meal and a Nikki D bag filled with ketchup packets from the cashier thanks to his fellow outcasts help. Smiling he turned around in time to hear…

***Wait…did Jumper just say London?! The Olympics are in LONDON?! I've been on the show so long I thought it was China...or Atlanta, but London? Hey wait on the taco and eat the bag of nachos! Me, Bridgette, Mike, Harold, Cody and Eva…We're going to London! That means…LONG DISTANT PLANE TRIP WITH OLYMPIC ATHLETES WHO ARE-***

"GOING TO LONDON! WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!" Tyler shouted out with joy holding up his Nikki D bags triumphantly and once again almost falling down causing Mike, Cody and Harold to lunge for him while the crowd laughed. Zeke however blinked.

"And…on that saying…Go Team Canada eh?"

"TEAM CANADA!" The crowd roared out as Ezekiel with Izzy on his shoulders posed for one more picture before they turned to walk away from the now packed food court down the path that was cleared for them leading out of the dining area.

The Total Drama Outcasts looked at each other before they quickly abandoned the rest of their food in favor of making their planes on time. Unlike the competing athletes however the crowd was far less unwillingly to let the TDO's pass despite the various pleas and threats.

***Not good! Not good! Think Tyler Think! The crowd moved for Jelly and Jumper…if we get them to come back the crowd has to let us by to make our plane! But what would…wait a minute! I have KETCHUP!"**

"Hey Jelly! Jumper! Wait up! You forgot your ketchup!" Tyler yelled out after the Olympic athletes waving the Nikki D bags up in the air like a banner while his annoyed companions held him up.

***PleaseletJellyhaveheardPleas eletJellyhaveheardPleaseletJ ellyhaveheardPleasele-***

* * *

The brunet with the redhead on his shoulders had just exited the food court in time to see one of their fellow Olympic athletes, a petite blonde with dark eyes standing patiently next to a pair of airline security attendants.

"Have you obtained friend Izzy's ketchup?" Dawn's simple question caused Ezekiel's eyes to widen and for Izzy to try to bolt from the realization.

"KETCHUP! My Zeke we forgot the keep Izzy calm on the plane with Zekey, scary movies and Nikki D ketchup in Izzy's arms as she sits with Zekey in Zekey's First Class! And we don't have ketchup!"

"BUT the plane…" Zeke started to say before he was interrupted.

"Hasn't started the hey guess what move it you're late song yet! And-"

"_Hey Jelly! Jumper! Wait up! You forgot your ketchup!"_

"KETCHUP!" Izzy roared out preparing to bolt. Just as quickly Zeke's hands tightened around her ankles and there was a gentle hand on her shoulder. Frowning the red head stared straight down into Dawn's calm eyes.

"Izzy it's in your aura that you promised to take it easy today to avoid unnecessarily aggravating your injury further."

**Attention passengers. In a few minutes we shall begin boarding at Gates 24 and 25. Repeat. In a few minutes-**

"_I've got a bag of ketchup! And a bag of Chili apples and a bag full of Nikki D fries! That I didn't touch! Well one fry, but still one! The whole place saw it! ONE! There all yours if you can please with jellybean icing on top help us out of this packed food maze so we can make our plane!"_

Watching the wild girl starting to squirm wildly, the long haired blonde made her decision.

"Ezekiel, Isabelle, please continue onwards to the gate. I shall join you after I retrieve Izzy's ketchup." Dawn decided before she floated right into the food court with one of the security guard's behind her.

* * *

"Excuse me could you WOAH!-"

"Got you! That wasn't really nice of you sir! And Miss? We really need to-"

"MOVE! Do I need to spell it out for you? M-O-"

"Oblivious! GOSH! We're never getting out of here!"

"And you call me the overacting one! Just cause I have the…you know…"

Unlike his fellow TDO's Tyler was calm and collected. Of course he had clearly heard Jelly's distant cries for ketchup and was fully confident that the pair of athletes would return and save the lesser shown Total Drama cast mates from the chaos of the food court.

***Not to mention they haven't called Gates 24 and 25 yet! We've sooo got plenty of time!***

_**Attention passengers. In a few minutes we shall begin boarding at Gates 24 and 25. Repeat. In a few minutes-**_

"I've got a bag of ketchup! And a bag of Chili apples and a bag full of Nikki D fries! That I didn't touch! Well one fry, but still one! The whole place saw it! ONE! There all yours if you can please with jellybean icing on top help us out of this packed food maze so we can make our plane!" Tyler blurted out frantically causing the noise in the eatery to suddenly cease.

"Uhh…heh heh…" The injured jock chuckled nervously only to realize that everyone's eyes were focused on petite Dawn Sauls, the diver, slowly walking towards the TDO's with a security guard in tow.

***Huh? Look at that…Mist is coming right towards me... HOLD THE PURPLE PONY AND KEEP THE BLUE ONE, THAT'S MIST! MIST! CANADA'S BEST HOPE FOR A GIRL'S DIVING MEDAL! PINCH ME! PINCH ME PINC-***

"OW!" The brunet yelped out as the water athlete did so.

"Sorry, but you did insist on me doing so. And judging by your aura and the bags you're carrying, you're the one I was sent to find." Mist said calmly as she gently grasped the stunned red clad boy's arm.

"Ketchup…the super food!" Tyler cheered triumphantly while the diver on his arm smiled.

"According to Izzy it is." Mist giggled as she and her guard led the way out of the crowded camera flashing food court with the rest of the wide eyed outcasts quickly following.

***Mist! Mist who vanishes like Mist is supporting ME the Tenaciously Terrible Tyler! Minus the Chrisucky morning how can this get any better?!* **

* * *

"_So Captain Sparkles what seat are you in?"_

"_Row 17… Seat number D. You?"_

"_Seat number C….Row…15! Ha! Face it Sequin Butt! The track queen has you beat!"_

"_Not if my plane takes off before your plane JoANNE."_

"_Oooh nice comeback. At least I didn't hurl on the Parallel Bars! Mr. Barf! Or is it Mr. Wiz?"_

_It's Brick! And that was when I was Eight! The Olympic trial was an accident! And-"_

_**Now Boarding…Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…Repeat now Boarding Gate-**_

"_YEAH! GO GATE 25! Ahem…what I meant to say is have a nice flight Jo and I'll see you in Lon…TIGHT GRIP! TIGHT GRIP!"_

"_Eech! We're not even there in England land and already your startin something? Newsflash JO, Brick needs his fingers for the flips and bars and stuff!"_

"_OW OW OW OWWWWW!"_

"_Hey! No one asked you PoofLESS."_

"_Oh no no no…you did NOT just say that! I mean just cause them judges are too st-MURPH!"_

"_OWWWWWW!"_

"_Easy Jersey…remember…judges said ponytail not poof. You can spray your hair all you like after the Olympics. Until then keep your hair pulled back, stay cool and think of the bikinis…"_

The drama filled shouts of people arguing could easily be heard by the group of Total Drama Outcasts and the female diver as they finally entered the gate area. Nearby they could see a curvy tanned female with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail and her taller darker skinned partner wearing her ever present beret arguing with a boyish blonde lady attempting to crush a crew cut male's hand.

The other TDO's were stunned at the scene and Mist shook her head. Tyler on the other hand couldn't keep the wide grin off his face.

***Hold the laundry and slap me with a sushi fork!** **That's Track Heptathlon athlete JO-ggernaut Jo trying to crush the hand of Gymnast Brick The Lucky! And Beach Volleyball babes Anne Marie aka Jersey and Jazztastic Jasmine! Arguing in front of me!***

_**Now Boarding…Gate 24 to Heathrow, London…Repeat now Boarding Gate-**_

Bakas….Noot this again…" Jumper muttered under his breath as he walked back over to the group with Jelly on his shoulders giggling in amusement just as the airline intercom went on again.

_**Second Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…Repeat…Second Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…**_

"There really verbally going at it…do you think we should help them?" Mike questioned nervously his eyes lingering on the group of arguing females now playing tug of war with the pained male in the middle. Jumper quickly shook his head.

"It's gone too far foor that…we need the grand firewoorks eh."

"Fireworks being…"

"OI! Eh…Knoo Eyes! Flash Shot! We coo'ld use a little help here eh!" Jumper called out to the long lines of rapidly dwindling passengers.

***Wait…did Jumper say No Eyes?! And Flash Shot?!***

"Yeah! Juggers, Jazzy, and Jersey are going to break Lucky's hand and other parts in extreme Izzy tag again!" Jelly giggled before she back flipped off Jumper's shoulders and landed on her feet briefly before falling to the carpet giggling madly.

_**Final Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…Repeat…Final Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…**_

"And Izzy is goona sprain her ankle worse again roight before the big contest again eh!"

"Blah bleh bleh blah…Fries make everything better my Zekey!" Izzy declared gleefully snatching the Nikki D bags out of the injured brunet's hands not that Tyler noticed not with the rarest of rare duo of athletes now removing themselves from one of the passenger lines.

***Flash Shot is rolling her eyes in annoyance and No Eyes is reading his book and not looking at me! Pinch me self! Pinch me so I know I'm dreaming!***

The one and only cynic of Team Canada, Noah (No Eyes) Emerson looked up from his book with eyes filled with disinterest as he studied the group of feuding teammates.

_**Final Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…Repeat…Final Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…**_

_**Second Boarding call for Gate 24 to Heathrow, London…Repeat…Second Boarding call for Gate 24 to Heathrow, London…**_

No Eyes's eyes darkened and he let out a displeased sigh as he removed his beloved book to one hand and pulled out a broken tennis paddle from his duffle bag with the other. As he held it up the surrounding area went silent save for the flash of cameras as the slight teen started to speak.

"This is a piece of junk. It's broken thus worthless to anyone. For me it's a symbol. My first table tennis paddle from my first win at-"

The wannabee jock however injured or not fought the urge to jump up and down like a cheerleader.

***The Sloth paddle! The one that No Eye's artist sister drew a sloth on as a joke that No Eyes was forced to use since all extra paddles suddenly went missing right before his first match EVER! And every since he won he used it for practice ever since until it broke! And he STILL has kept it as a lucky charm for all his games!* **

"So the way I see it you have two choices. Fight over idiotic none importance or don't. I mean if being the first on the plane to take off is so important to you by all means let's just miss our planes. I mean it's not like we didn't-"

***And his training method of shoving the ping pong ball table against the wall to practice blindly against himself while he read the latest book?! GENIUS! No wonder they call him No Eyes!***

"Oh he's good." Harold commented out loud shaking Tyler from his thoughts long enough to see the trio of females let go of Brick sending him crashing down into the carpet.

"Huh?"

_**Final Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…Repeat…Final Boarding call for Gate 25 to Heathrow, London…**_

Nice job team." Gwen (Flash Shot) Uniqua said as she leaned down to grab Lucky's bag. The crew cut male climbed to his feet and proceeded to offer a military salute that was cut short by his duffle bag forcibly shoved at him by the Goth.

"No talking…get your gear and get on the plane." The fencer stated bluntly gesturing to the now nonexistent line and the gate attendant waiting to close the door.

"Yes sir Flash Shot sir!" Brick saluted before he dashed forward and promptly tripped on someone's discarded bag. The result ended up with him flying into and then ripping Mike's shirt by accident causing the TDO's to wince.

"*GASP*"

"_Hey Yo! No budday pushes the V-"_

"Sorry dude! I'll get you a new shirt in London!" Brick interrupted as he darted off to the gate with Dawn in tow forcing her to run as well. He was in so much of a hurry that he didn't realize it was the wrong blonde and that the ponytailed girl was running backwards.

"Wait! Slow down! I'm not-" Bridgette yelped as she came to a sudden halt in front of the airline worker. Without missing a beat her passport and ticket were taken out of the surfer girl's hands, scanned and handed back to her. Bridgette's eyes widened seeing 25 printed there on her ticket instead of 24.

"_GET BACK HERE YOUS-" _

"London! New Shirt in London! Scout's honor!" Brick called back grabbing "Dawn's" hand and proceeded to dash inside the door.

"I guess I am on this flight. Cody, Eva, Harold! Come on! There waiting on us! See you guys in London! Vito and Tyleeeerr!" The ponytailed blonde called out as she vanished as well.

The ladies man, iron woman and Harold glanced at the mad Vito and their own tickets before performing their own mad dashes with the airline attendant closing the door after them signaling the end of boarding. Tyler scowled.

***Lucky jerks who don't have to board a plane with mean Mikey cause they already left and Positive stuff! I need positive make you smile stuff!***

"OW!" Vito yelled out bringing a smile to Tyler's face.

"Don't go startin with the cryin baby stuff Vito! Yah wanna get a shot with beach babe Jersey your gonna be puttin on the shirt from No Eyes and your learnin the beach volleyball basics.

"But Jersey Doll-Hey! What are you pasty clowns do-"

*GASP*

"…Okay why am I wearing a sweater vest?"

***That'll work!***

* * *

**Okay note to self to write down when I have a mental pen…Getting London tickets instead of the Paris ones…BEST MISTAKE EVER! And getting Jelly's ketchup and the fries…SECOND BEST THING EVER! AND I'M ON A PLANE WITH LOTS OF PEOPLE FROM TEAM CANADA! THAT'S A FULL PODIUM OF BESTEST THINGS EVER!***

Total Drama's caring jock cheered inwardly before letting out an audible ow. Immediately Mr. Heart stopped in his tracks allowing other athletes, passengers and "Chester" to pass by in the airline passageway before turning caring yet concerned eyes on the shorter teenager.

"You gonna to be okay man?"

"I'm Tyler! Total Drama original Mr. Heart! And No way I'm missing out on a chance to fill out the book Jumper gave me!" The brunet declared proudly holding the red and white autograph book tightly to his chest causing the gentle Equestrian to chuckle.

"Heck you can just call me DJ." The brickhouse said warmly as he continued forward carefully supporting the other boy as step by step they neared the waiting aircraft and finally entered inside.

"And on the autograph front no problem man, if you hadn't flipped open Izzy's gift in front of Noah and Gwen, there would have been a big international problem later." Mr. Heart commented frowning at the seated red head on the right side of the plane sitting and munching on fries next to her magazine reading boyfriend and nodding at No Eyes and Flash Shot also reading literature on the left side.

"Big problem is an understatement Heart. I mean an entire book full of highly embarrassing pictures of not only us, but rival competitors from over 20 different countries including the host one?!" Flash Shot added glaring at the wild girl.

"Yeah. Your not getting it back." No Eyes drawled out his eyes glued to his book.

"PHHHHHPT!" Jelly raspberried spitting out pieces of fries spraying the window next to her, the divider wall in front of her and her boyfriend. Tyler meanwhile remembered something very important.

***Wait Jelly who's terrified of flying is in the first row of first class?! I mean what were people thin-hey eat the garlic on pizza not ice cream! Didn't Sierra say something last season about Jumper only being able to sit in the first row of any vehicle cause of emotional trauma at being locked in a baggage place?* **

"I know what your thinking man…but everything's cool. Zeke's fine as long as he's sitting in the front row…_annoys the heck out of Tennis girl Courtney_...and Izzy's cool once the scary movies start playing." Mr. Heart added with a shudder before briefly glancing down to check his ticket and Tyler's.

"Wait huh?"

"We should hurry up and get to our seats. Looks like the plane will be leaving soon."

The injured teen nodded and let Mr. Heart lead the way out of first class…or not. The brunet's eyes suddenly widened and his heart did a rapid tempo as he saw the gorgeous creature reading a fashion magazine sitting in the very last row of first class.

***Captain Her Hotness Lindsay! It's Captain Her Hotness Lindsay! And an empty seat next to her! Please all mighty sports gods let me be sitting next to her! LET ME BE SEATED NEXT TO HER!* **

"Here you go dude Row 11 right next to Lindsay. Lindsay, this is-"

"THANK YOU ALL MIGHTY SPORTS GODS!" Tyler roared out happily causing Mr. Heart to jump backwards in fright, crashing into his empty seat next to Mist and everyone in first class to turn around in reflex.

Grinning at Mike in the row in front of him, Tyler sank into his seat with a happy ow.

"Hi Ow! I'm Lindsay! Say where's your support Team Canada jacket?"

* * *

**_Epilogue _**

_The guests of PamperdeChris suites shuddered with horror as Chef Hatchet let out another laugh of glee as he listened to his headphones and then proceeded to hit the replay button over and over again. _

_Geoff and Owen's thought the dangerous Chef was listening to the sound of tortured soldiers and sound of dancing pink ponies. Dakota, Katie and Sadie thought it to do with fashions that were so bad it was funny. And a few others like Cameron thought it was psychological…like a pep talk. _

_**Hey Chris McClain! Its Tyler…you know the guy you hate who got beat up bad by guys this morning at the stadium? And the one you said that if me and the guys and Bridgette couldn't get on a flight out to Europe before dinner time we'd be interns for next season? Yeah well I just want to say…"**_

_The Chef of sorrow stopped Tyler's recorded phone message as Chris McClain walked by chatting angrily on his telephone. Grinning wickedly, he took he unplugged his headphones and turned the volume up on the machine before pressing play._

_**I'M ON A PLANE FULL OF TEAM CANADA ATHLETES AND I'M SITTING NEXT GYMNAST CAPTAIN HER HOTNESS LINDSAY HERSELF! OOPS! THERE'S THE SHUT OFF PHONE CALL. ANYWAY THANKS CHRIS! WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK IN PARIS! BEST DAY EVER!**_

_Chef hit click just as a very angry Total Drama host turned around to glare at him._

"_I thought I told you to delete that." The military man just whistled innocently before cheerfully walking away._

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: ONESHOT! Took a few days…daydreaming and writer's block get you every time, but still ONESHOT! :D

Okay here's the deal. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Specifically the LONDON Olympics Universe. Also I am not planning on continuing this universe, BUT I have no problem if other writers want to do so provided they give me credit for the idea. Remember people...athletes in the Olympics represent their country so NO BASHING, SEXIST COMMENTS, ETC.

As a reminder here are the 12 teenage London Olympics athletes, there nicknames and sports.

1. Anne Maria (Jersey)-Beach Volleyball

2. Brick (Brick The Lucky)-Gymnast

3. Courtney (THE CIT)-Tennis

4. Dawn (Mist) Sauls-Diver

5. DJ (Mr. Heart) - Equestrian

6. Ezekiel (Jumper) Zutanan-Trampoline and Archery

7. Gwen (Flash Shot)-Fencing

8. Isabelle (Jelly)-Trampoline and Gymnastics

9. Jasmine (Jazztastic Jasmine)-Beach Volleyball

10. Jo (JO-ggernaut)-Heptathlon

11. Lindsay (Captain Her Hotness Lindsay)-Gymnastics

12. Noah (No Eyes) Emerson-Table Tennis

And the Total Drama Cast I mentioned

Mike, Katie, Cody, Eva, Dakota, Harold Sadie, Chloe (OC), Owen, Geoff, Scott, Duncan, Keith(OC), Bridgette, Tyler, Sierra.

There's 100 people on the TDI season newbies included. And reminder Izzy eliminated Zoey Flowers to make the Gymnastics team. ;)

Other than that hope you enjoyed my story. :)

Imagi


End file.
